Talk:Donnergugi
Soloed as 75BRD/37NIN using two daggers and March x2. Due to resistance/immunity to Lullaby (Attempted to sleep to interupt Stonega II) it is recommended, but not required to have potions or to use Paeon when needed. Seems to have fairly low accuracy. Fought in full haste gear. --Foliage 10:22, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :*Easily soloed as THF75/NIN37. Donnergugi opened with Stonega II for 64 points of damage. Recovered it back with a bloody bolt and never got damaged again the rest of the fight. No drop D: --Darkguru 18:11, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :*Just had to wait almost exactly 6 hours for respawn, and of course no drop. May even be longer than that, so I'm not going to change the page. --Galatea 19:28, November 26, 2009 :*Had one take 1 hour and 50 minutes after the last death. --Koushiro 06:50, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :*Soloed as 75THF/9RNG using evasion set. Never got dangerous but used bloody bolts to keep HP up. Hit for about 70~90 :*Easy solo as 75DNC/37NIN using haste set. Drain Samba III was enough to keep me healthy didn't use any waltz or shadows. :*Soloed as 75THF/NIN TH4, easy fight just bring some bloody bolt to counter his ga spells. currently 2/4 on drop o.o gonna update this line as long as i camp it for % Kogenta 02:59, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :*Just encountered this NM today on NIN40/BST20. Because Dhalmels were just out of Charm range, I ran out of mobs to throw at it. However, a skilled BST41/WHM with Barstone or BST/NIN might have a good chance at a long fight. Another peculiarity was that when I zoned and re-entered, Donnergugi seemed to have despawned because I could not get him on Widescan anywhere and nobody else was near camp at that time. Can anyone else confirm? :*Moved from main page- :**Very hard solo for a 60THF/NIN. Constant use of bloody bolts, blind bolts, and Acid bolts. At first was spamming Energy Drain WS, trying to drain all of its mp but never noticed it decreasing so just stuck to dancing edge. TP'd constantly in full eva. Total battle took around 15mins. ::*Moderately easy fight solo with 60THF/DNC. Used both cure waltz 2 and bloody bolts without too much worrying about death. Only came close to dying once and that was because I lagged pretty bad. ::*Easy fight as 66BST/33WHM. Twister 19:00 EST, 4 March 2010 :*Effortless solo as DRK66/NIN33. Swapped from Haubergeon to Scorpion Harness. Bio II lasted for most of the fight. Has pretty low accuracy, especially after an Absorb-ACC. Wasn't very hard to keep shadows up. Stunned Stonega II when he cast it. Started with a Guillotine, popped it 2 more times, and finished him up with Drain and Drain II. -- 00:44, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :*Currently 10/40 on this NM with Treasure Hunter 3. That would, I believe, put the drop rate closer to 20%. Changing the main page to reflect this. Mcbox 14:30, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :*Moved from main page- :Easily soloed by a 68 NIN/34DNC. :*Laughably easy solo for DRG75/BLU37. Was killing beetles solo on WHM and popped it by accident, it linked and killed me, so I came back for revenge. Head Butt interrupted every spell attempt except Rasp, which I didn't bother trying with. It only landed 2 attacks with my limited evasion build (Capped skill for DRG75 + Drachen Greaves, Scorpion Harness and Askar Manopolas), those hits did 50 and 61 with Cocoon. /THF recommended if you actually want the drop, he's really not tough enough to warrant /mage. 0/1 with Treasure Hound. --Almost Unsane 10:51, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :*Easy solo for SMN68/WHM34 with Carbuncle. Used just Poison Nails and Healing Ruby II when carbuncle's health got low. Used 1 carbuncle for bulk of fight, had to run some distance and resummon towards the end. I took 0 damage myself. --Kikorimo 22:24, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :*Just for kicks, I tried very hard to solo this NM on BST39/NIN. After an ugly defeat at my first attempt, I got Reraise, Regen, and Shell from the book and tried again. I actually got it down to 42% when my pet randomly de-charmed. Thinking it had been killed, I charmed a new pet, and of course that was that. There's no doubt in my mind that a very skilled, patient 39-40 BST/NIN can do this. Strategy is simple: Put him on Wide Scan target. Charm beetles and dhalmels from DC to T and repeatedly throw them at him. You must, must, must put a good distance between yourself and your next pet, charm your next, and allow it to get just within casting distance and haul butt in the other direction if it starts to cast Stonega II. If it starts casting Rasp or Stone III, run toward it and let Utsusemi absorb the nuke. Engage your pet and repeat. --Mcbox 17:54, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :*I logged back in right after making this post and, determined to do it, I bought a stack of tuna sushi and some extra shihei and headed back to East Altepa. I found him there, and proceeded to KICK ASS! Not only did I solo him on BST39/NIN, but I got 200exp and the drop! --Mcbox 19:14, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I also added a verification tag to the statement saying that his spells are uninterruptable despite not using manafont. A DRK testified using Stun just above me to interrupt his spells. If the person is implying meleeing it won't interrupt it then it should be cleaned up to reflect that. Cordareo Siren 21:39, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I reiterated the statement about uninterruptable nukes. In the many, many times I've fought it I've never had Stun available, but I am fully aware that you cannot interrupt its spells otherwise. Mcbox 00:35, May 21, 2010 (UTC)